Newbie/Quick-start Reference
Disclaimer: The game is changing at a daily and sometimes hourly rate. There are a lot of quality of life changes on this server that will differ from old UO, and the devs are working towards moving away from Aria mechanics and into traditional UO mechanics that everyone is familiar with. Character Creation * Each of the templates provides 30 skill points in a handful of appropriate skills for that template. * No custom template options at the moment (if you're familiar with UO, it allowed you to distribute your points across skills as you wanted) * You can visit Deckard Cain in most towns to buy skill training books, which cost 300gp and will raise your skill to 30 after you Use the book from your backpack. * You have to wait 7 days to delete a fresh character. * Skill gains do not slow down as you get closer to 700, so skill up whatever you want first. First Day * You start off in Haven, a small town that has a combination of NPC merchants, PC merchants, and it's very own public Rune Library (on the east side, by the water). * There is a Moongate just south/south-west of town if you want to start your adventures in another city. ** If you stay, there are lizardmen west of town to get the rust off. * To buy a horse, find a stables (in most towns) and click on the horse to purchase. * There are 4 dungeons: Ruin, Deception, Corruption, Contempt. You can find their entrances on the LoU Map. ** Beware of PKs once your Young player status wears off. While young, you won't be PKed and your items will return to you if you die. ** Young status will fall off when you hit 100 in any skill or if you reach a total of 300 skills, or play for 10 hours. * There are stables outside every dungeon. With few exceptions for the more obscure entrances. * The area of Wind requires 75 magery to enter. For more information on it's whereabouts, seek out a book at Stimwalt's Mage Shop in Haven. * Use the Search feature in Discord liberally to research! Many good questions and answers in there. * You have 2 abilities per weapon type (hotkeys: Q and E) which are currently fairly powerful but do not grant you weaponskill gains upon use. Note: Some of these skills will be removed in the future. * Treasure Hunting requires Cartography and a way to Pick Lock. Lock Picking skill is the obvious choice here, but Magery can pick lower tier chests. * Crafting: You currently can't sell player made items to vendors, with the exception of the "training" items that each craft has on the last tab within the crafting menu. * Macros: Are allowed, check out the macros channel in Discord for help. Common tolls are AutoHotKey, JitBit Macro. * All runes and Recall scrolls are blessed. There are also Rune Bags/Boxes you can buy that are blessed. You can move the container to your hotbar to quickly open and access the runes. * Just like UO, if you die you need to find a healer or rez shrine. When you're a ghost, you'll see these on the map (and a blue indicator on the mini map pointing to their location) * Gems can be sold to vendors and are a great way to build up your gold stack. Be sure to save them! * Spoilers: LoU Dungeon Maps